legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Pandora pt. 6
(They rest in a glade. Sam stands behind a bush, making up a song about himself.) Sam: ( in song ) The world will applaud me. Its praise will reward me. And I, Sam the K9 Will find fame! Yuffie Kisaragi: There almost finished Sam. Hmm, its not too good, but it'll hold for a while. Sam: Yes, I shall sing of your deed! Yuffie Kisaragi: It would be better to sing of our heroic escape! Weren't you a bit frightened Max? Max: Me frightened? Ho, ho! The word is not in my vocabulary! (Sam looks at his banjo strings that are about to break and quickly adds.) Sam: In this case well chosen. Landarick: I wasn't afraid! Gatomon: Not afraid?! Why, we were running for our lives! Landarick: Well, want to fight Acolytes, are we? Gatomon: Well yeah, Kokoro said she had a secret mission to prevent the reign of Acolytes before we did. Landarick: Humph! What does a GIRL know about Acolytes anyway?! Gatomon: Girl? GIRL?!?! If it weren't for this, GIRL, you would still be in the Children of Pandora's dungeon! Pat: Here now, now. Gatomon, Landarick.... Gatomon: Well at least I don't keep talking about it FOREVER! Oh, you're so, so BORED! Pat: Gatomon!! Gatomon: How dare you take his side!!! Stan: Well we really didn't mean to-to-to...interfere, heh, heh! Landarick: Silly girl! Even if she is a princess! (Gatomon is obviously very hurt by Landarick's last remark. Gatomon and Landarick walk off in different directions, leaving the rest all by themselves.) Sam: We are going to have to- to to.... Oh, dog-git. (Landarick walks around slowly and thinks about what he said to Gatomon. He decides to apologize. Patamon came to Gatomon, leaning on a willow tree, crying.) Patamon: Hello. Gatomon: (sees Patamon and brushes away her tears.) Hello. Landarick is right, you know. We are going to have to work together. And we'll find your Mockingjay friends. I'm sure it's important. Patamon: There, there, there, Gatomon--we'll set it right. Oh, we couldn't have done it without you. But a least we're all safe. Now, tell me everything. (Into the camp Camp, at night) Strong Bad: Hey, this is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you? Terra: Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one. Strong Bad: So a couple guys don't rinse out their socks. Picky, picky, picky. Myself, I kinda like that corn-chip smell. (Terra Jumps in the water) Okay, all right, all right, that's enough, now c'mon, get out before you get all pruney and stuff. Terra: Strong Bad, if you're so worried, go stand watch! Strong Bad: Yeah, yeah. (Imitating Terra, in a Teen Girl Squad voice) Stand watch, Strong Bad, while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits. (Normal Voice) Hygiene. (Three -naked- men flash by, laughing.) Gex the Gecko: We're doomed! There are a couple of things I KNOW they're bound to notice! (Terra ducks into the water as Rook Blonko, Dinobot and Ben Reilly jump into the water. She tries to hide herself with a lily pad.) Rook Blonko: Hey, Terra! Terra: Oh, hi, guys, I didn't know you were HERE. I was just washing so now I'm clean and I'm gonna go. Bye-bye. Dinobot: Come back here! I know we were jerks to you before, so let's start over. Hi, I'm Dinobot. Ben Reilly: And I'm Ben Reilly. Terra: Hello, Ben Reilly. Rook Blonko: And I am Rook Blonko, King of the Rock! And there's nothing you girls can do about it. Dinobot: Oh yeah? Well, I think Terra and I can take you! Terra: I really don't want to take him anywhere. Dinobot: But, Terra! We have to fight! Terra: No, we don't. We could just close our eyes, and ... swim around! Rook Blonko: C'mon! Don't' be such a ... OW! Something bit me! Gex the Gecko: What a nasty flavor. Rook Blonko: Gex SNAKE!!! (While Rook Blonko, Dinobot and Ben Reilly are shrieking, Terra whistles for Pokey and sneaks away. Rook huddled on the rock with Rook Blonko, Dinobot and Ben Reilly.) Rook Blonko: Some King of the Rock. Terra: Boy, that was close. Strong Bad: No, that was vile. You owe me big! Terra: I never want to see a naked man again. (A herd of naked men flash by.) Strong Bad: Don't look at me, I ain't biting no more butts. (Terra walks away.) Gex I think it's time we took this war into our own hands. (They rush into the tent as The Grinch strolls out, dressed in a towel, a hat, and slippers. Gex types out a letter, like a typewriter.) Strong Bad: Okay, lemme see what you've got. reads From Buzz Lightyear. 'Dear Terra, we're waiting for the Children of Pandora at the heroes refuge. It would mean a lot of you'd come and back us up.'( Strong Bad stops reading.) Hmm. That's great, except that you forgot, 'and since we're out of potpourri, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing up some!' HELLO! This is the army! Make it sound a little urgent, please. You know what I'm talking about? (Gex rooled his eyes and typing out another letter.) Strong Bad: That's better, much better! Let's go!Category:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:TheBrideKingCategory:The Return of PandoraCategory:Transcripts Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline